


the fantastic beasts awaken

by angstlairde



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them AU, Finn as Jacob Kowalski, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rey as Newt Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: “No, not really,” Rey replied, with a shrug, unconcerned. She’d long stopped worrying about people. “I’m annoy people.”.When Rey Scamander entered New York, she was not expecting her creatures to escape her case. Finn Abayomi was just looking for a loan to open his bakery, but instead he got caught up in magical adventures with magical people he didn't even know existed. The two are thrown together against all odds, and walk away with a unforeseen friendship..-or- the one with Rey as Newt and Finn as Jacob





	the fantastic beasts awaken

**Author's Note:**

> this au came to life because of myself and rinsantago throwing ideas at each other

Rey’s fingers twitched.

Finn was leading her through the streets of New York, promising this was the way to Central Park, and she knew he was doing his best, but it wasn’t  _fast_ enough. She needed to get her creatures back. Her fingers twitched again, and she glanced at Finn, the Muggle, No-Maj, whatever you wanted to call him, and thought.

“People like you, don’t they, Mr. Abayomi,” she said finally, shoving her hands in her pockets to keep them occupied. Finn looked up, a little flustered, and didn’t seem to know what to say, before he settled on,

“I’m sure people like you, too,” with a smile.

“No, not really,” Rey replied, with a shrug, unconcerned. She’d long stopped worrying about people. “I’m annoy people.”

Finn seemed confused, but then pointed to the right.

“We’re going this way.”

They continued on in mostly silence, for which Rey was grateful; it gave her time to think of possible places her creatures could’ve got to. Hopefully, she thought, Finn was right, and hopefully, the Erumpant hadn’t gotten into too much trouble, but then something caught her eye, and she turned abruptly to go the exact opposite direction, slowly, and dropped into a crouch. 

The Niffler had frozen, in the window of what looked like a jewelry shop, one little arm outstretched, with shiny, sparkly,  _very incriminating_  things on its arm. Rey stood and faced it, and the little thief turned its head very slowly to look at her before dashing off the little table. 

In no time at all, Rey had caught her Niffler, but in doing so broke several windows and now had various pieces of jewelry all over herself and Finn, and were facing the guns of police officers. 

“What the hell is that?” one of them exclaimed, pointing at the Niffler. Rey very smoothly tucked him into her coat and couldn’t help but add, a little flippantly,

“New York is considerably more exciting than expected,” as a lion sauntered down the sidewalk, effectively distracting the policemen so she could Disapparate away.

On the sidewalk near the park, Rey knelt and deposited the Niffler into her case.

One down, two to go.


End file.
